Angry Guy Movie Reviews: How The Grinch Stole Christmas
"Angry Guy Movie Reviews: How The Grinch Stole Christmas" is the 1st episode of The Really Angry Guy Movie Reviews. Synopsis Rufus T. greets the viewers and talks to them about a movie. He says he was lucky to sit down and watch a certain movie, but he can't remember what it was and asks what was it called again. His wife Martha shouts out the movie's title: The Grinch, to which he tells her to shut up. Rufus then tells the viewers about The Grinch, which was starring Jim Carrey in the title role and "a bunch of other freaks, too". As he watched the movie, he said he was disappointed because "that green guy (the Grinch)'s a frickin' idiot!" and asks what dressing your dog up like a "moose" has to do with Christmas; as well, Rufus asks why the Grinch doesn't wear any pants and grosses out about "a hairy green thing with no pants" and he wasn't so sure about it. Rufus then imitates Cindy Lou Who with her constant happiness and after telling her to "shoot her barber", he says that out of a scale of 1 to 10, the movie was a 10. He says after the credits were done rolling, they started filming and it was "crap" to him. In his opinion, the acting was just pretty bad ("No one's really that happy! No one's really that stupid!"). After getting done with talking about the movie, Rufus tells the viewers about his movie experience. On a Friday night, he went to the movie theater and was given free tickets; however, he says they can keep the tickets and "shove them up their nose" next time and that he goes on Sunday afternoons, where "all the losers" are there "and me". He was very annoyed with children making a lot of noise while watching the movie, and said that one kid was even scared of the Grinch. Rufus proceeds to say that other people paid $9.00 to get in the theater. He had a jujubee and one of the kids hit him right in the back of the head. He got so angry that he yelled at the kid's mom to "kill it 'till it's dead", resulting in everyone leaving. A confused Rufus doesn't know why they left since they were making his movie experience bad. Afterwards, when he came back after changing his diaper, someone had taken his seat. So he was prompted to beat them in the head with jujubees (which was what he always did since he was a teenager) and then the person moved. Rufus says that the movie wasn't any good, but the movie experience was worse; so if he had to give the movie a scale of 1 to 10 rating, he'd probably give it a 2 since he thinks it's pretty bad; during the movie, he went to sleep and he says that he's only 75 years old, which he calls "crap". Rufus tells the viewers he hopes they enjoyed the review because he didn't and that if he had his brothers, he'd come to each of their houses and beat them in the face with burning hot coals. However, since he can't, he decides to leave the viewers with his helpful hint for their day. Rufus adds that driving with their eyes closed is fun and finally bids them good night. Gallery SKippyshorts_The_Really_Anrgy_Guy_Movie_Review.png Skippyshorts_How_The_Grinch_Stole_Christmas.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:The Really Angry Guy Movie Reviews Episodes